Time to Pay Up
by akiddep
Summary: Eric helped G and Hanna from having to dance in front of Hetty and the rest of the team. They owe him and Eric is collecting his payment. Slash! Threesome


Title: Time to pay up

Paring: G, Eric, and Sam

Category Romance

Ratings M

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of the characters.

Summary: Eric helped G and Hanna from having to dance in front of Hetty and the rest of the team. They owe him and Eric is collecting his payment. Slash! Threesome

[- .. +]

"So are you going to do it?" Eric asked Sam.

"G might have a problem with it," Sam responded back. "You know we could both make you disappear."

"Yeah I know. But then everyone in NCIS would get an email with an attached video of you and Agent Callen having sex in the backseat of your car."

"I put those security cameras in to protect this one from being stolen!" Sam was angry at him at now. He knew Eric could do something like this but he never thought that he actually would. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Would I be asking if I wasn't sure?"

"Eric, I owe you. Me and G owe you, but are you sure you want to waste it on this?" Sam asked him one more time.

"Yes I'm sure. I'll be there tonight." He turned around and walked away from Sam before Sam could talk him out of his plan for tonight. He had been waiting a long time for this night.

[- .. +]

"Eric wants us to do what?" G yelled at Sam. "I can't believe you would agree to this."

"We owe him, G."

"But that doesn't mean we have to do this."

"Well it could be fun." Sam assured his lover.

"It could be fun for you!" G yelled at Sam. "You are not the one that is going to get tied up."

"G, he has a video of us in the backseat of the car."

"Oh, I'm going to kill that little fucker!" G screamed at Sam. He was going to shoot him and bury his body in a large lot of land somewhere no one could find him. Or he could throw his body out at sea and let the fishes take care of the rest.

"He disappears and it gets emailed to everyone."

"Everyone?"

"G, I mean, everyone." Agent Callen finally began to consider Eric's offer. Yeah, he thought, maybe this could be fun.

[- .. +]

"About time you showed up, Eric," Sam said as he opened the door to his and G's home. The home no one in the office or agency was supposed to know about. "I thought maybe you got cold feet."

"I had to work late," he replied back. "Not that I really need to be telling you that. Is everything ready?"

"Yeah he's all ready." Sam led Eric to his and G's bedroom which was located in the back section of the house. When Eric entered he was very excited by what he saw. Callen was lying naked on the bed except for black silk boxer shorts and a silk robe belt tied over his eyes. His hands were tied above his head and a gag ball was locked securely in his mouth.

"He's there just like you wanted him," Sam walked up behind him and took him in his large hands. He pulled off Eric's shirt and dropped his pants down to his ankles. He took hold of Eric in the front and began to rub him throw his underwear. "He's all tied up and just waiting for you to fuck him into the mattress."

"Oh," he moaned. "Can I touch him?"

"Yes, Eric, you can touch him."

Eric went over to the bed and laid his body on top of Callen's. He kissed the beautiful man all the way up his chest. He took care to kiss each one of Callen's scars. He took each nipple into his mouth and gave it extra care. Eric kissed up Callen's neck and along his jaw line. He kissed all around his beautiful face. He rubbed his hips down into Callen and was met with a big hard erection.

"He wants you to fuck him, Eric." Sam slide on the bed and kissed Eric's back. "Do you want to fuck him?"

"Yes, Sam. I do."

"Take off his clothes." Eric moved quickly to take off the rest of Callen's clothes. "Take him in your mouth, Eric."

Eric kissed the tip of Callen's erection. He swirled his tongue over the tip and took Callen into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down to get him nice and wet. He secretly wished that he could hear Callen moan but if Callen had moaned he would have ruined the entire fantasy. The fantasy that he couldn't believe was actually coming true. Eric felt a little tap on his head.

"That's enough, Eric." Eric released Callen from his mouth. "Are you ready to have more?"

"Yes, Sam." Eric answered with arousal in his voice.

"G put your knees to your chest." Callen lifted both of his legs into his knees. Sam placed both of his hands underneath Callen's knees and said to Eric, "Get his whole ready for you. Get it nice and wet."

Eric licked his tongue over Callen's entrance. He pushed his tongue throw the first layer of muscle. He rubbed his teeth against Callen to get him stimulated. He got him nice and wet with his spit. He moved his head back and looked at Sam. Sam took off Eric's boxers and released his erection. Sam slipped a condom on him and slicked him up with lube.

"Enter him," he said to Eric. Eric didn't waste anytime and entered himself inside Callen. Callen was so tight around him. "Don't move in him Eric. Not yet."

Sam came up behind Eric and entered a finger in him. Eric moaned at the added stimulation. Sam pumped his finger in and out of Eric and then added a second finger. He pushed them in further and was rewarded in finding Eric's sweet spot. He scissored his fingers and stretched him.

Sam slide a condom onto his hard cock and positioned himself behind Eric. He pushed himself inside the smaller man that was already inside his young lover. Eric was very tight. He had confessed to Sam earlier that day that this would be his first time with a male lover and it was a huge turn on for Sam that he would be the first one.

"Are you ready for this Eric?" Sam whispered into Eric's ear.

"I've been ready all day Sam."

"This is going to be fun G." Callen only smiled over his gag ball. "Move inside him, Eric."

Sam pushed his hips into Eric and Eric pushed himself into Callen. They found a nice rhythm of Eric pushing back into Sam and Sam pushing into him. Eric was so stimulated with Sam pushing against his prostate and Callen gripping his dick. He covered his condom white and he collapsed on top of Callen. Sam carefully moved him off of Callen.

"Lightweight," he chuckled at Eric.

"Oh my God, that was amazing," Eric responded back. He moved off to the other side of the bed and let Sam tend to Callen.

Sam moved over to G and removed his eye cover. He carefully removed his gag from his mouth.

"How are you?" Sam asked his lover.

"Well, I'm all tired up and hard as hell."

"Let's take care of that then," Sam removed the condom from his penis and entered into his lover. He kissed his soft lips. He hit G in every single way that he likes to be fucked. G finally moaned from all the stimulation. Sam took hold of his dick and pumped him in time with every thrust. It didn't take either one of them long to come from all the stimulation from the night.

Once the two of them came down from their climaxes Sam released G from his ropes. He kissed his beautiful swollen lips and each beautiful wrist. Sam rolled the sleepy man over on his side. He moved behind him and began to massage his shoulders. The two men noticed a naked Eric sleeping comfortably on the edge of their bed.

"Can we keep him G?" Sam asked.

"He does look so cute when he is sleeping, doesn't he?" G said. He seriously considered taking Sam up on that offer.

"It could be fun having another playmate." Sam whispered in his ear.

"I'm gonna kill him tomorrow, and then maybe fuck him, but right now I want to get some sleep." Sam chuckled as he got up to fetch a blanket. He covered his two sleeping men and got into bed behind his sleepy lover.


End file.
